


April 7, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not always useless,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl.





	April 7, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not always useless,'' Amos said as he smiled by Supergirl after he protected her from a Metropolis villain.

THE END


End file.
